Difficulty
by SofiaBarbara
Summary: Delyia and Sam are heading off to college, Sam wants a normal life but Delyia can't get her mind off a certain Autobot leader. The two have been separated for over a year now and Delyia misses Optimus more than ever. But Megatron steps in and starts shaking things up, and one Autobot offline. . permanent or not? Read and find out! OP/OC *I do not own anything from transformers*


**HELLO EVERYONE :D So here's the new chapter and the brand new arc! I'm sorry Optimus isn't really in this chapter but i swear within the next two things will pick up and we MIGHT see some progression in Delyia/Optimus' relationship! YAY! :D Of course my lovely Beta Bee4ever looked over and edited this chapter, everyone give her a big hand! :D Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorite/etc. YOU ARE THE BEST! :D Oh! My Beta also helped me pick out the name for this arc seeing as I have no brains! haha~**

**Enjoy! ~**

**Unknown location – 1 year later.**

"Megatron," Starscream glowered, "When are we going to – "

"If you knew what was best for you, you wouldn't utter another word _Starscream._" The elder of the two mechs growled.

"I'm beginning to become restless. We know what we need to do, _he has_ given us orders! Why not follow through already while they are separated – "

"_Do not speak!"_ Megatron roared, Starscream flinched away.

With a grunt Megatron turned to the stars and gazed, minutes of silence passed. Finally Megatron turned to Starscream, a small smirk toyed on his metallic lips.

"All in due time Starscream. As the earth scum say, _Good things come to those who wait._" Megatron chuckled looking to the outer reaches of the galaxy.

Soon he would have what he needed, soon all the pieces would be put into place.

**Soon Optimus Prime would be no more.**

**Earth – Sam&Delyia's home**

"Sam!" I screamed, launching herself at him.

Startled awake he jumped and ran around, "What's happened?! Alien attack?! Where's Mikaela!? GET DOWN!" He squealed and crawled underneath his bed.

I laughed and dropped to my hands and knees. "No you idiot, it's time to leave and I found you here sleeping!"

Recognition shone in his eyes, "It is time to go isn't it?"

I nodded and Sam emerged from under his bed, grabbed his remaining things, along with a small box. Raising a brow, I looked at him with curiosity.

"It's for Mikaela." He responded quickly and walked outside.

I followed him out onto the grass, as we made our way to the car Sam groaned.

"I forgot something I'll be back – can you put this in the car for now?" He shoved the duffle bag and the box in my hand before running back inside.

Shrugging I threw his stuff in the car and looked around one last time on our lawn. Sam and I were finally going to college, finally we were getting freedom. I glanced to the shed where Bee was waiting and I felt my heart crack a little. Sam hadn't told him he wasn't coming with us and no matter how much I protested he didn't want Bee to come. I could fathom it, being alone without the Autobots. Things already hadn't been the same since we left the base. Even though I had my rings that I could talk to Optimus through, they had been fizzling out lately. Optimus tried to explain before the rings completely dulled that it ran on something he called _energon_. I hadn't the faintest idea of what that was, and that was the last time we spoke. _That was five months ago._ Ever since I've felt lost and a deep sadness had washed over me. It affected me for a little over a month before I pushed it aside and tried to live. I succeeded for the most part by getting my mind off of him, but my heart never veered its course. I always felt a little twist inside my chest; it constantly reminded me that a part of me was out there fighting. That a part of me was living separate from me. I shuddered and shook the thoughts away as I heard Sam's girlish shrill from the inside of the house.

If I hadn't seen explosions from the house I would've found the entire thing quite comical. First Sam jumped from the second story, squealing the entire time. Then dad came bursting from the inside of the home along with mom, _she had a waffle maker on her head._ She ended up knocking herself out just as Bee stormed out from the shed and started attacking all the mini-decepticons that crawled out from the house. I just watched in shocked awe, baby decepticons (_made of kitchenware)_ invaded our house and now Bee completely destroyed it. I snickered a little bit and that's when Sam started screaming at Bee.

"Sam chill." I soothed him as he started hyperventilating.

"I can't he just destroyed the house! How are we going to explain this to the authorities? What are we going to do?!" He cried.

"We are not going to do anything, our parents will take care of it." I smiled and patted his back.

1 hour later

The cops pulled away from our now scorched lawn, Mikaela and Sam were having a private moment by Mikaela's motorcycle. I watched them enviously, _why did I have to like a machine?_ Why in the world did I have to love someone who could never love me? _Why was he so far away? _My heart began to ache again when I thought of something, quickly scribbling something down on a note I ran to Bee and handed him the paper. He pinched it between two large metal digits and looked at me with confusion.

"Can you give it to Optimus?" I asked.

Bee nodded and held onto it, he transformed and I assumed it was safe somewhere inside him. Just after the parents called Sam and I back to the car, I hugged Bee one last time before running to the car. We hopped in and we were off to our new life. _I just hoped Optimus would find me._

We arrived at the college in the middle of a scorching hot day, as soon as we stepped out of the car I could feel the sweat accumulating on me. Mom ran off to who knows where and Dad led Sam and I to our dorms. Dad went on to help Sam with his while I stayed back and set my stuff up. As I was finishing up bringing in the boxes and blonde haired girl – _woman – _stepped in and smiled at me. Her piercing blue eyes reminded me of Optimus' beautiful optics and I again felt my heart strain. I smiled at her instead and shook her hand,

"I'm Delyia." I introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Alice." She returned the smile.

I immediately felt uncomfortable, she turned and called back,

"I'm going to get the rest of my things, don't wait up."

Taken back I watched her saunter off while an uneasy feeling burrowed its way in my stomach. _There's something off about her._ I finished up in my room and ran to Sam's dorm. Sam rushed out and rammed into me, sending the both of us to the floor.

"What's your rush Sam?!" I angrily shoved him off me.

He scrambled to get to his feet and helped me up, "Mom just ran off because of some doped up brownies and my roommate is an asshole." He groaned.

"Well, first let's find mom, then we can deal with your roommate." I smiled.


End file.
